For You, I Will
by Rochelle the Echidna
Summary: Kyouya often wondered how he found himself in situations like these... takes place right before the end of episode 9, because, c'mon, who HASN'T wondered about the end of that episode?


**Disclaimer: Don't own these lovely and delightful characters nor the story**

**This is the first time I've attempted to write an Ouran fic (and I really like how it turned out). Since I've basically read almost story for the series out there, mainly KyouyaxTamaki ones, I decided I'd start off with (very, very light) fluff of them. This takes place right before the end of episode 9. Enjoy! 'Cause we need more stories of these two!**

* * *

Kyouya Ohtori was a respectable teenager. Kyouya Ohtori came from an extremely prominent family. Kyouya Ohtori was renowned for his seriousness and his ability to remain cool, calm, and collected in almost any situation. Kyouya Ohtori was not easily moved by others to do their bidding. Then why for all the things sacred in this world was Kyouya Ohtori in a corset and applying makeup to himself?!!

In short, the answer to that question could be answered either two ways; seeing as the matter for this cosplay was the scenario that Haruhi might actually leave the Host Club, Kyouya immediately realized that this could not happen. The girl still owed about 5,200,000 yen (5,230,764 to be exact), and Kyouya did not intend on her leaving until every piece had been paid for. This was the motive that any normal person would think he was adorning himself in a purple Victorian-esque gown for. But, as always, the Shadow King knew his real reason for his cross dressing; Tamaki.

'When is the reason _not_ Tamaki?' he thought to himself. God, he half-expected to be given a medal by now for putting up with all of the blonde's antics. If he hadn't freaked Haruhi our of her wits that day, she wouldn't have broken the vase, she wouldn't have joined the Host Club, and she wouldn't possibly be leaving, making Kyouya have to wear a freaking frilly dress! 'Honestly, couldn't our 'King' have thought up a more brilliant plan?' Kyouya thought as he sighed and stood up to look himself over.

He found what he saw actually… charming, in a way. All Kyouya could do at this point was thank Tamaki in his head that he didn't have to go as over-the-top as everyone else makeup-wise. Any normal person might truly mistake him as a girl, though while still retaining that look of superiority and power. Smirking to himself, he walked out of the changing room doors to the main part of the music room.

Kyouya took this opportunity to look over the other Host Club members and how they were faring; the twins had gone a little crazy it seemed with the hair and makeup ('But, then again, they actually were enthusiastic about this.'), Hunny looked… well, Hunny already slightly resembled a girl, so no difference there.

"Kyouya!" The unforgettable voice rang through the area. "Okaa-san looks very pretty as a girl! However, not as pretty as me…" That last part seemed a mix of teasing and challenging to the dark haired teen. He wondered if Tamaki had even thought out that last sentence before he'd spoken it, it was so girlish. He did have to admit, though… Tamaki _did _look quite convincing in that dress ('And how did he get the figure down so perfectly?...' Kyouya wondered, half not-wanting to know the answer).Suddenly, he noticed something that made him want to rip his best friend's head off, stake it, and throw it into a pit of fire.

"Tamaki," Kyouya asked in his ever-cool, toneless voice, masking his real emotions, "Why is _Mori-senpai_ dressed somewhat-normally?" Tamaki just smiled.

"Oh, Kyouya…" He over-exaggeratedly walked to where Kyouya stood. "Mori-senpai just wouldn't _work_ as a girl! And we want Haruhi to know that we're authentic!" ('Just when I thought Tamaki couldn't become any crazier… what the hell does he mean by 'authentic…?'') The blonde started twirling around in his usual, dramatic manner. "And besides…" he continued, "I've always slightly wondered what a girl version of you would look like!" With that, Tamaki skipped (more like frolicked) away.

At this point, Kyouya had no idea what to think, so many thoughts had just been forced into his head. 'So… I apparently could play as a girl if I wanted?... And he _wanted_ to see _me_ like this?... But, he couldn't have told me I possibly at least had the _option_ of staying as my gender…?!' Suddenly, Kyouya felt someone's grip on his shoulders. He hadn't realized before that his thinking had put him in a somewhat trance and hadn't noticed as Tamaki had walked up in front of him again.

"Kyouya?" The blonde seemed worried. "What's wrong? You look… tired."

"Tamaki… next time, please just say if we can avoid looking like this." At this, the blonde seemed to look like either a pouting child or a kicked puppy… or both…

"I'm sorry, Kyouya… but you don't want Haruhi to leave either, do you? You're not _that_ mean!" Kyouya just stared at his friend; how could he refuse that look, especially after what he just said? He sighed.

"Tamaki, I want Haruhi to stay, but really, couldn't you have thought of anything better, perhaps?" It was then that Kyouya realized he was asking Tamaki this, _Tamaki_ of all people.

"No. Not really… I'm sorry, Kyouya!"

"It's okay, Tamaki, I'm not _that_ upset ('That's such a lie; I was about to murder him a few minutes ago…')."

"No, Kyouya… I mean I'm sorry for not paying attention to what you wanted for so long now… I've just been focusing my attentions on either Haruhi or our customers lately."

"Tamaki, you have a _job_ to entertain our customers, and there's nothing wrong with you wanting to spend time with Haruhi…"

"But Kyouya, _we_ haven't spent time to ourselves since… since… I don't even remember! I feel bad about that!"

"You don't have to be so loud..." The raven haired teen didn't have time to finish his sentence before he felt Tamaki hugging him and half-nuzzling half-setting his head on Kyouya's shoulder… wait… Tamaki was _hugging_ him…? _Tamaki _was hugging _him_…? Before doing anything else, Kyouya checked to see if the others were around ('Thank God they went back in the changing room.'). Granted, Kyouya was used to this, as the boy had done this before when they had first met. But this… this was different somehow… he couldn't help but return the embrace with his arms wrapping themselves around Tamaki's (now very small) waist. He would indulge in this one antic of Tamaki's probably once in a millennia (when no one was looking, of course; he had the Ohtori legacy to uphold, after all). Although he would never admit it, it sometimes felt good to have someone he knew this close to him.

"Tamaki, how about this?" A muffled 'hmm' could be heard from the other teen. "How about some upcoming weekend you just take me somewhere that _isn't_ Kyoto or 'commoner' related." Tamaki's face perked up.

"Really?!!" The dark haired teen nodded in approval, "Just don't you dare come to get me at anytime before twelve, okay?" This pleased the blonde, "Yay for okaa-san!" Tamaki gave one final (tight) hug to his friend before dancing away, yelling phrases like "Kyouya is so nice!" and "Okaa-san is the best!"

Overall, Kyouya couldn't help but smile secretly to himself. He knew he'd probably regret his actions later, but it oddly didn't seem to matter to him right now. And heck, the dress thing was even starting to grow on him. He turned to the dressing room to tell the others they should start finishing up ('How many times had they gone in there?')

"Uh, Kyouya?" The Shadow King faced his friend again "You might wanna zip your dress up some more at the top; I can still see some of the corset."

* * *

**I'll leave the rest up to your imagination Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to continue writing for this pairing!**


End file.
